


Donna Noble Vs. The Boogeyman Vs. The Cup

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nonsense, nothing too serious to see here, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Pitch was just minding his own business and Donna was just minding hers when a lone cup got in the way of both.
Kudos: 1





	Donna Noble Vs. The Boogeyman Vs. The Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylphidine_Gallimaufry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/gifts).



It was movement in the corner of her eye, a mere shadow at the edge of the light, but she noticed it anyway.

“Aren’t you gonna pick that up?”

The shadow turned back, the outline of a tall, dark man, and really if he was going to act so mysterious he ought to have had something more  _ mysterious  _ to say than, “What?”

“That.” She pointed with a vague gesture at the paper coffee cup tipped over on the sidewalk, still hunting for her keys. “That cup.”

He was quiet for several ominous seconds, which made it all the more of a let down when he just said, “That’s not mine.”

“So? I didn’t ask if it was  _ yours.  _ I asked if you were going to pick it up.”

“No.”

_ “No?”  _

“No.” His tone was impatient.

_ Nobody  _ got impatient with Donna Noble. She immediately stopped searching in her purse and turned on her heel to face him, “Did you just say, ‘No’?”

By his wide eyes, she would assume he didn’t think she was going to do that. “Yes?”

_ “You’re  _ telling  _ me,”  _ Donna stalked forward, pointing between them and the cup, “that you’re  _ not  _ going to pick up that cup?”

The  _ mystery man  _ backed further into the shadows, and Donna was not impressed, “It’s not even my cup! Why should I have to pick it up?!”

“Why should you?” Donna repeated incredulously, “What kind of a person just leaves random  _ cups  _ lying ‘round? What, because it’s  _ my  _ doorstep you don’t care? Just gonna start a trash heap on  _ my  _ doorstep because you think it’s funny? Do you think it’s funny?”

All she could see of him were his wide, wide eyes, “I do not think it’s funny.”

“So you don’t think it’s funny?”

“I’m not a  _ person,  _ anyway.”

“Not a person? Then what are you?”

He took a long step forward, and the first thing she noticed was his unnaturally gray skin. The yellow light of the streetlamp illuminated his sharp smile and rough nails when he spread his arms to present himself, this unreal impression of creeping darkness with a shark’s grin.

“I am the  _ Boogeyman!”  _

Donna took not a step backwards, “Then what kind of  _ Boogeyman  _ are you to just leave random  _ cups  _ lying ‘round?”

He deflated in an instant, then picked himself back up and snarled, “How is it possible that you can see me, anyway?”

“Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be able to see you, Mr.  _ Boogeyman?”  _ she mocked, “Fancy yourself invisible? Think you were being  _ sneaky  _ about littering?” 

His face smoothed out into an expression of dull boredom, “I’m done here.”

“You most certainly are  _ not.”  _

He turned around, “Yes, I am.”

“Don’t you walk away from me!”

“This is me, walking.”

“You haven’t picked up the cup, though!”

“If it matters so much,  _ you  _ pick it up!”

This time the ominous silence, was  _ ominous.  _

“Did you just tell me to bend over?”

“Wha-”

“Are you objectifying me?”

“No, I’m-”

“Do you think women belong in the home?”

“I never said-”

“Do you have a woman at home?”

“I don-”

“Does she clean up after you?”

“Of cour-”

“Are you a slob?”

“How  _ dare-”  _

“Do you have a woman at home?”

_ “No!”  _

“Are you bent?”

…

With a flick of the wrist and a snap of his fingers, Pitch directed a shadow to pick up the cup and toss it in the bin.

With a tilt of her head and roll of her eyes, Donna turned back to her door.

And Pitch got the hell out of there. 


End file.
